La imprimación de Seth Clearwater
by PLittleLiarFan
Summary: Toda esa tranquilidad que se vivió por años parecía estar acabando toda gracias a la imprimación prohibida de uno de los más pequeños de la manada… Seth Clearwater Así es Seth se había imprimado de la hermosa pero muy malvada Jane Vulturi.
1. Viaje a Italia?

Pov. Seth

Desde que nos mudamos a casa de Charlie todo había cambiado, hacia tiempo que no veía a la manada a excepción de mi hermana Leah y Jacob quien traía seguido a Renesmee con Charlie, todo parecía estar a la perfección incluso yo diría que este era uno de esos finales felices después de la guerra.

Muy temprano mi madre vino a mi habitación a buscarme dándome la noticia que Sam había llamado anoche buscándonos a mi y a Leah, al parecer era algo muy urgente pues pidió vernos en cuanto amaneciera, salí muy de prisa de la casa y aborde el auto que Jeffrey, el novio actual de Leah, me había regalado por mi cumpleaños, conduje de prisa a la Push puesto que ahí nos había citado.

-Buen día Sam, mi madre me comentó que nos buscaste a mi a Leah –baje rápidamente el automóvil

-¿Dónde esta ella? –preguntó

-¿Leah?

-Si ella, ¿quien mas? –me miraba fijamente

-Esta con su ya sabes… novio –respondí apenado por lo que había pasado entre ellos dos

-Debería serle de mas importancia la manada, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos pero en fin. ¿Recuerdas que hace mucho les hable de nuestros amigos los lobos de Australia?

-Así es ¿Pasa algo con ellos? –pregunté

-No no nada, es solo que Fred me llamó hace unos días ellos viajaran de Australia a Italia y querían ver las probabilidades de que nosotros viajáramos a verlos pues hace vario tiempo de no vernos así que decidí consultarlo con toda la manada, ya le dije a Paul y Embry y ellos con gusto aceptaron, solo faltaba de decírselo a ustedes y a Jacob

-Entiendo, por mi parte no hay problema en este caso seria Leah quien decida, ¿Ya sabes que va a casarse? –pregunté incomodo respecto al tema

-No lo sabia –muy frio volteo la mirada para otro lado

-Entonces debo consultarlo con ella Sam ahora tengo que irme quedé salir con Jacob y Renesmee nos vemos –levanté un poco mi mano en señal de despedida

Me di prisa y conduje hasta la casa de los Cullen, era sorprendente pero desde la batalla con los Vulturi nosotros ya éramos bienvenidos, Jacob solía pasar gran tiempo del día ahí así era ahí donde debía estar.

Llame a la puerta y de inmediato vino a abrir la simpática de Nessie

-Seth bienvenido –sonrió muy emocionada

-Hola Nessie, seguramente Jacob esta aquí cierto

-Así es, paso aquí la noche –me miró- no pienses mal el se quedo aquí por la tormenta de nieve de anoche, ven pasa –abrió por completo la casa de la enorme residencia

Sin que Nessie me diera indicaciones subí hasta la sala de la planta alta pues ahí era donde Jacob dormía cuando Nessie era pequeña, el estaba aun recostado y me fue inevitable asustarlo, el pobre se sobresalto y se puso furioso al verme.

-¿Qué demonios Seth? –dijo molesto por la broma

-Vengo de la Push, mi madre me dijo que Sam nos estuvo buscando a Leah y a mí anoche, entonces decidí ir a ver que necesitaba, me hablo de los lobos australianos y dijo que ellos le había propuesto que viajáramos a Italia, sinceramente no me gusto mucho la idea vine a buscarte a ver que piensas sobre eso

-¿Italia?... ¿Lobos de Australia?... Creí que ellos estaban molestos por haber puesto en peligro a toda la manada en la guerra de hace unos años, en realidad no se que quieran pero no me suena algo bueno –desconcertado comentó Jacob

-¿En serio crees que sea una estrategia? Tu conoces a Sam el se escuchaba tranquilo –respondí ante la hipótesis de Jacob

El se quedó muy pensativo por unos minutos y después llamó a Renesmee (ahora tiene 7 años pero aparenta 17)

-¿Pasa algo Jake? –sonrió la simpática jovencita

-Nessie iremos a Italia, así que tu y Seth deben comenzar a empacar


	2. Reencuentro de lobos Parte I

Pov. Seth

1 semana después

Tras muchas suplicas a Leah al fin había accedido a viajar con toda la manada a Italia, al principio a nadie le parecía adecuado visitar la tierra de los enemigos, cuando Bella y Edward se enteraron que Jacob llevaría a Nessie a Italia casi querían asesinarlo pero terminaron por acceder, estaríamos ahí dos semanas en compañía de la manada australiana, ellos como nosotros tenían una chica llamada Cheyenne, en fin el punto era que estábamos a punto de abordar el avión.

Alice Cullen como siempre estaba pendiente que su sobrina llevara todo su equipaje, mi hermana y su novio no paraban de hacerse arrumacos el uno al otro, Edward y Bella estaban muy atentos dando indicaciones a Jacob sobre su hija. Entonces fue cuando la vocera llamo a los tripulantes del vuelo 28 destino a Italia, todos los chicos de la manada liderados por Sam abordaron la nave, únicamente faltabas yo y Jacob quienes fuimos los últimos al igual que Renesmee.

Luego de un rato el avión despegó y yo me quedé pensativo, aun no terminaba de creer esto de que los lobos quienes nos odiaban por haber retado a los vampiros ahora estaban en son de paz y hasta nos habían invitado de vacaciones con ellos, tanto pensar y hacer suposiciones hizo que me diera sueño y quedará profundamente dormido.

-Seth –sentí como alguien tocaba mi hombro- Seth… hermano despierta –me di cuenta que era la voz de Leah quien me estaba llamando

-¡Leah! ¿Qué pasa? –me sorprendí y terminé por despertar

-Seth estuviste dormido alrededor de ocho horas, fuiste el único que logro dormir tanto en el viaje, ya falta poco alrededor de media hora para llegar quería asegurarme que no estabas muerto –bromeó

-_jaja_, que chistosa eres Leah –hice una mueca como si en verdad estuviera molesto

-Asegúrate de que todas tus pertenecías estén en su lugar antes de bajar –se fue alejando hasta su lugar aun lado de Renesmee

Pasaron alrededor de cuarenta minutos para que nosotros pudiéramos llegar al aeropuerto internacional de Italia, al recoger todos su equipaje abordamos una camioneta grande que nos llevaría al que seria nuestro hotel y donde nos encontraríamos con la manada australiana.

-¿Cuántos miembros tienen los australianos Sam? –preguntó Embry

-Solamente son cuatro, antes eran 8 pero dos decidieron dejar la manada según dijo Fred –respondió Sam

-Entonces los superamos en número –comentó Jacob

-Eso creo nosotros somos ocho y traemos con nosotros una semi vampira –bromé un poco

-Así es –asintió la hermosa Renesmee

La camioneta se detuvo en un hotel muy lujoso y todos comenzaron a bajar sus cosas, por mi parte camine hasta el final acompañado solamente de Embry.

-¿Crees que ellos estén realmente en son de paz con nosotros? –pregunté mirando a Embry

-No lo se por que lo dices –siguió caminando sin importancia

-Acaso no recuerdas lo enfadados que estaban al saber que nos aliamos con vampiros –intenté refrescar la memoria de Embry

-Creo que estas exagerando Seth –volteo la mirada hacia mí y después me camino adelante

Cuando llegué a la recepción de tan grande hotel me percate como todos estaban tan felices de haber reencontrado, Leah platicaba con Cheyenne, Embry, Quil y Jared conversaban con Noah y Joshua otros dos lobos y por ultimo al fondo estaban Fred, el macho alfa, Jacob y Sam muy emocionados por este reencuentro…

CONTINUARA…


	3. Reencuentro de lobos Parte II

Pov. Seth

Luego de unas horas de larga charla y de estar siendo ignorado todos menos yo decidieron ir a pasear por los bosques de la ciudad, incluso Jacob que no confiaba en este reencuentro había accedido, aun sabiendo que esta era la tierra de los enemigos y se podrían dar cuenta que una semi vampiro estaba con nosotros.

Al llegar al bosque todos se convirtieron en lobos excepto yo, estaba tan aburrido y sin ganas de hacerlo, así que espere sentando en una de esas grandes bancas del bosque, Renesmee de inmediato subió encima de Jacob y se sujeto a su pelaje rojizo, poco a poco los lobos se alejaban sin ninguna preocupación por mi.

Pov. Jane

Un día mas encerrada en este enorme castillo sin nada que hacer mas que estar bebiendo sangre, los días pasaban y pasaban y siempre era lo mismo, estar encerrada en esta habitación, solo de pensar que esto seria por el resto de la eternidad hacia que esas ganas de morir se hicieran mas grandes, esta situación en verdad me tenia harta, quería ser libre, disfrutar de mi eternidad.

Una idea se me vino a la mente, Aro, Caius y Marcus estaban tan ocupados que no se darían cuenta que salí al bosque, abrí con mucha cautela la manija de la alcoba, miré a todos lados para ver que la odiosa guardia me estuviese vigilando, como no había nada rápidamente fui a la entrada para mi desfortuna me encontré con Dimitri.

-¿A dónde vas Jane? –me preguntó tomándome de un brazo

-Tengo sed quiero alimentarme

-Creo que te equivocaste de camino aquí es la entrada ¿O acaso se te ah olvidado de la noche a la mañana? –cada vez apretaba más mi brazo

-Nada de eso es simplemente que yo no tengo que darle señales de mi vida a un simple miembro de la guardia –rápidamente lo aparte con mi don y el pobre quedo retorciéndose en el suelo

Seguí mi camino hacia el bosque aunque me atormentaba la idea de que Dimitri le diría a Aro que me vio saliendo del castillo, que iba yo a hacer si el quisiera leerme la mente, durante años controle mis pensamientos frente el espero y esta vez también logrará hacerlo.

Llegué al bello bosque de una de las ciudades italianas colindantes con Volterra, desde lejos me percate de ese horrible olor a lobo, esto era demasiado raro según sabia yo ellos tenían prohibido estar cerca de nuestros territorios igual que nosotros de los de ellos, esto era un crimen que no iba dejar pasar, si era necesario que yo matara algunos lobos lo iba a hacer, me fui acercando más a ese horrible olor pero no lograba encontrarlos, esos malditos perros iban a morir por mi propia mano de eso me iba a encargar yo, seguí guiándome por el horrendo olor pero era inútil no lograba dar con ellos, me percate que a lo lejos estaba un joven como de unos diecisiete años mirando el paisaje, se me era conocido pero seguro debía ser mi mente yo jamás salía del castillo y menos al bosque, me quede embobada mirándolo por algunos minutos hasta que llegue a la conclusión, el olor provenía de el, seguro era uno de los lobos que estaban aquí.

Pov. Seth

En verdad este era uno de esos cinco momentos más aburridos de mi vida, no sabia que diablos hacer, únicamente contemplaba este bosque, me di cuenta de que una muchacha mas o menos de mi edad me miraba fijamente muy a lo lejos, su aspecto era demasiado raro, cabello rubio, estatura mediana que llevaba puesta una ropa aterradora color negro, quien la viera diría que era un fantasma, lo único que logre hacer fue levantar la mano y saludarla, pero creo que no fue lo correcto pues ella se quedo mirando fijamente, entonces me sorprendi al ver sus ojos color rojo como la sangre…


	4. Imprimado

Pov. Seth

… No se que paso en esos momentos, mi cabeza daba bastantes vueltas y mi razón se perdia lentamente en sus ojos, mi alma parecía separarse de mi cuerpo y mis emociones estaban al borde, una enorme ola de calor inundo mi cuerpo, entonces recordé todas las cosas que me ataban a ser un lobo, todos los recuerdos que tenia de mi infancia, a mi padre fallecido, mi madre sosteniéndome de pequeño y Leah jugando conmigo, a mis amigos de la escuela, mi primera vivienda todo eso parecía quedar en el pasado y se desprendía de mi memoria para volar en el espacio, sentía como si estuviese flotando, ella aquella chica rubia de ojos color rojo hacia que mi cuerpo siguiera aquí, era la razón para que mis pies estuviesen situados en el suelo, mediante sus ojos pude percatarme de todos esos momentos nuevos que viviría junto a ella, desde el momento que la conocí, como nuestro amor seria algo imposible y la guerra que desataría al enterarse que un lobo se imprimado de un vampiro… entonces volví en si y la mire.

-Hola –sonreí queriéndome acercar a ella pero ella se negaba

-Soy Seth –me alejé un poco de ella al ver como estaba rechazándome

Ella seguía sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra solo me miraba fijamente, parecía que su razón también se había ido, me quedé mirándola y de pronto comencé a retorcerme con un dolor terrible, parecía que ese dolor ella misma lo estaba provocando, poco a poco lo sentía más y más, entonces fue cuando no sentí nada y ella se alejo de mi, logre ponerme de pie y seguirla, toque su hombro y ella muy rejega quito mi mano.

Pov. Jane

Estuve a casi nada de matar a esa rata, pero algo en mi interior lo había impedido, ese chico y su reacción hacia mi habían logrado despertar mis sentimientos, es cierto que lo había visto antes pero jamás tan cerca como ahora, esta vez había sido mas extraña jamás lo había visto a los ojos ni sentido su calor, el chico parecía sentir algo por mi se notaba de lo lejos, era algo natural de lobos pero eso no estaba permitido en nuestras leyes, cada criatura tenia sus leyes y nosotros nos quedaba estrictamente prohibido enamorarnos de un lobo, corrí al principio sin dirección pero después me desvié al castillo, Aro ya tenia que haberse desocupado y si se enteraba que estuve fuera mi muerte estaba asegurada.

Cuando crucé la puerta del castillo me encontré con Aro, seguramente y Dimitri le había dicho que me vio salir, el parecía no estar enojado solo me miraba con su cara escalofriante de siempre, me hizo una seña para que me acercara a el y así le fuera más fácil darse cuenta que estuve haciendo, tenia que pensar en otra cosa rápidamente si no el sabría que estuve a nada de matar a un lobo y salí al bosque, de forma delicada extendí mi mano hacia el, el la tomó y comenzó a leerme la mente, en esos momentos no pensaba en nada pero era casi imposible quitar esas imágenes del pobre muchacho muriendo enfrente de mi.

Aro al percatarse que no hice nada malo soltó mi mano.

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde Jane? –pronunció mirándome a los ojos

-Salí al bosque a beber sangre, desde lejos me percate de unos turistas y les enseñe que en nuestras tierras no eran bienvenidos así que decidí beber su sangre –siempre que mentía mi cuerpo parecía temblar.

-¿Por qué razón no me avisaste?

-Vi que estaba ocupado –respondí

-Para la próxima vez quiero que me indiques todo lo que haces, entiendo –me miró de reojo y se marcho.

Pov. Seth

Intenté seguir a la chica rubia pero fue casi imposible ella era muy rápida y sus familiares se enteraban que estuve cerca de sus tierras seguro y causaría problemas a la manada.

Luego de un rato los demás volvieron, parecía que se habían divertido mucho.

-Seth tenemos que llegar al hotel date prisa –dijo Jacob al lado de Renesmee

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? –preguntó Cheyenne acercándose a mi

-Me quedé aquí solamente –respondí

-Entonces andando debemos llegar al hotel rápido –rió Fred

-¿Nessie podría hablar contigo? -dije en voz baja

-Claro en cuanto lleguemos al hotel –respondió

-Lo siento pero tiene que ser ahora, es algo urgente

-¿Pasa algo malo? –me miró

-No solo quiero saber el nombre de la chica rubia Vulturi

-Se llama Jane ¿Qué pasa con ella? –preguntó extrañada

-Verás quien mejor que tu para saber de esto, a todos los lobos nos tiene que pasar, nosotros no decidimos cuando ni donde, es más ni de quien así que…

-¡Te imprimaste de Jane Vulturi! –pronuncio en voz fuerte la pequeña Cullen haciendo que todos dirigieran sus miradas hacia mi


	5. Me quedo en Italia

Pov. Seth

Cuando llegamos al hotel todos parecían estar enojados conmigo, no tenían ninguna razón para estarlo, o bueno si, pero ellos bien sabían que esto no era posible de controlar, uno no elegía de quien enamorarse.

-Seth podemos hablar –pronunciaba Leah con una voz suave entrando a la habitación

-¿Qué pasa Leah?

-Sabes que entiendo perfectamente tu no has decidido esto, tal vez Sam y los demás estén molestos pero tu sabes que como tu hermana voy a apoyarte correcto, peleare si es necesario para tu felicidad –se colocó al lado mío como en los viejos tiempos cuando nos regañaban

Todos sabían que si un lobo se enamoraba de un vampiro prácticamente implicaba pelear pues una guerra se desataría, eso era lo de menos yo estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por aquella chica, jamás me había fijado en su rostro, lleno de dolor, odio y resentimiento, de alguna manera yo haría que todo eso que ella sentía se convirtiera nada mas que en felicidad.

-Gracias Leah, solo espero verla de nuevo y contarle lo que me ocurrió

-Sinceramente lo veo muy difícil sabes quien es ella cierto, es muy mala no creo que ella tenga sentimientos

Pov. Jane

Con el pasar del tiempo la imagen de aquel chico estaba mas pegada en mi mente, quisiera saber donde estaba, hablar con el aunque fuera solo unos instantes, eso era lo que me pedía mi corazón pero mi orgullo no iba a permitir semejante cosa, todos me tenían en un concepto de dura, que era una roca sin sentimientos pero ellos no me conocía realmente, y como si yo nunca expresaba lo que sentía, no sabia si en realidad me conocía yo misma, fuera lo que fuera esto que sentía por el cada vez tomaba más fuerza, si por mi fuera yo estaría ahora buscándolo pero no podía ser una malagradecida con mi familia, ellos me rescataron cuando estaba condenada a muerte, me han aceptado aquí por más de trescientos años yo no podría pagarles de esa forma.

**2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS **

Pov. Seth

La decisión estaba tomada, reconozco que me costo mucho trabajo decidir sobre esto que sentía pero finalmente me di cuenta que lo mejor seria que yo me quedará aquí, todos en la manada sabían la razón mientras que a la familia Cullen, mi madre y Charlie les harían saber que yo había quedado fascinado con el lugar y había decidido pasar una temporada por acá, seria realmente difícil vivir alejado de mis seres queridos pero más difícil me resultaría vivir toda una eternidad alejado de mi imprimación.

La manada australiana se había ido hace dos días y ahora yo estaba despidiendo a mis amigos en el aeropuerto, jamás los había tenido lejos y sin duda los echaría mucho de menos.

-Seth, tu sabes que eres como mi pequeño hermano, siempre tendré aprecio por ti y te echare de menos –dijo Jacob mientras se despedía de mi

-Gracias Jacob, cuida de mi familia –sonreí y le di un abrazo

Luego de despedir a todos mis amigos finalmente me dirigí hasta Leah

-Hermana, te agradezco tu apoyo respecto a mi decisión, te extrañare demasiado pero prometo que regresaré a Forks contigo y mi madre correcto –besé su mejilla y los vi alejarse para abordar su vuelo

Al despegar el avión de inmediato tome un taxi hasta el pequeño departamento que había alquilado para vivir una temporada, luego de eso iría al bosque para ver si podía encontrarme con la bella Jane.

Había pasado ya días y yo iba al bosque a diario, siempre era lo mismo, la chica nunca venia por acá, esas ganas terribles de ir hasta su castillo a verla cada vez eran mas grandes, pero bien sabia que si yo hacia eso entonces pondría en peligro a toda la manada y a los Cullen; el cielo estaba nublado y grisáceo parecía que iba a llover, aún no me iba a dar por vencido así que me coloque debajo de un enorme árbol de ramas gruesas donde la lluvia no me alcanzará, el sonido del viento y de las gotas caer al suelo parecía estarme arrullando, si bien siempre estaba caliente por ser un lobo pero en estos momentos sentía un poco de frio, comenzaba a bostezar y cerrar los ojos pero rápidamente volvía en si y me ponía recto a la espera de la chica, el sueño invadía mi cuerpo por completo y era inevitable no bostezar y cerrar los ojos a la vez, parecía que el sueño había ganado esta apoderándose de mi haciéndome caer en un profundo sueño.

Sentía unos pequeños golpecitos en mi hombro y de inmediato abrí mis ojos, voltee para todos lados pero no era nada, mire hacia arriba y vi que unas bellotas que caían del árbol eran las que provocaban esos golpes, al volver por completo en si me di cuenta que alguien había colocado encima de mi una especie de capucha negra, claro había sido ella, ¡ella estuvo aquí! Soy un idiota por que diablos tuve que dormirme, ella vino y me encontró dormido…


	6. Encuentro

Pov. Seth

Había perdido la oportunidad de estar frente a frente con Jane, o más bien no la había aprovechado, aun no podía asimilar que estuvimos juntos la tarde de ayer y yo me haya quedado dormido, tenía tantas cosas que hablar con ella, no sabía cómo iba a recibir, incluso no sabía si me iba a dejar con vida.

Tome mis cosas y aborde el taxi dispuesto a pasar un par de días en el bosque esperando si quiera la chica volviera, sé que no contaba con la mejor de las suertes pues estuve aproximadamente dos semanas esperándola antes de que hubiese venido ayer… lo único que tenia de ella era su hermoso pero a la vez horripilante abrigo negro, para ser sincero no tenía la mejor de las apariencias. Al terminar de armar la casa de campaña me puse su abrigo para no sentir tanto el frio y espere a que viniera…

Pero nada, había pasado dos días y ella no venía, estaba a punto de rendirme cuando de pronto escuche las hojas de los enormes arboles crujir en el suelo, ese sonido solo significaba algo alguien estaba cerca, me levante de prisa y me deje llevar por el crujir de las hojas, miraba a todos lados y no encontraba respuesta, el sonido cada vez era menos lo que dificultaba mi búsqueda.

-¿Buscabas algo? –una voz muy dura provino de los árboles, eleve mi cabeza y me di cuenta que Jane estaba ahí

-Si te estaba… buscando a ti –titubeaba al hablar

-No sé qué quieres pero yo ya te advertí que estos no eran tus territorios, eh sido muy buena contigo y no quiero matarte ahora mismo así que largo –podría jurar que estaba comiéndome con la mirada

-Si quieres matarme adelante pero primero tienes que escucharme

-No necesito escuchar a ningún perro como tu

-Jane, a todos los lobos nos sucede algo llamado imprimación, es algo que no podemos controlar, algo de nuestra naturaleza, uno no elige de quien y yo me imprimé de ti

Casi después de terminar de pronunciar la última palabra ese dolor inmenso se apodero de mí causando un fuerte dolor y el bloqueo de todas mis emociones, estaba tirado en el suelo retorciéndome casi a punto de morir

-Maldito perro asqueroso cómo pudiste imprimarte de mí, eso es un crimen y se paga con la muerte

No podía mover ni un dedo siquiera pero voltee a verla y clave mi mirada en la suya, entonces ese dolor se esfumo, ella se apartó poco a poco para después acercarse nuevamente dándome una mano para levantarme, su piel era tan suave, casi como el pétalo de una rosa, estaba más fría que un hielo y ese odio en sus ojos parecía estarse yendo.

-Discúlpame –movió la cabeza como si volviera en si

-No hay de que –la miré y sonreí

-Jamás me había pasado lo siento –volvió a mover su cabeza y se dio la vuelta

-Cuando estés lista para hablar ven aquí, te estaré esperando –grite mirándola como se alejaba

Pov. Jane

Me había transformado en un monstro es cierto que a veces era dura y mala pero creo que estaba vez había pasado los limites, el pobre lobo, _mi lobito_, estaba a punto de morir con ese dolor infernal que provoque en él, al ver sus ojos me di cuenta de lo mucho que me quería y que estaba dispuesto de hacer todo lo que fuera tan solo por estar a mi lado, jamás creí decir esto pero creo que me estaba enamorando por primera vez, nunca era tan expresiva ni pensaba serlo pero como lo dije no pienso ser una malagradecida con los Vulturi, además el chico tiene derecho a ser feliz con otra persona, no tengo por qué arruinarle la vida ni obligarlo a pasar una eternidad esperando mi libertad, eso era algo de lo que yo jamás podría gozar… La Libertad

Creo que nunca es tarde para cambiar, después de todo no sentía ser tan mala como aparentaba, mis primeros años como vampiro ayude mucho a las personas pobres y enfermas, después fui haciéndome dura como una roca pero ahora estaba segura de querer volver a ser la Jane de antes.

Ahora solo tenía que pensar sobre si volver al bosque y tener un encuentro civilizado con el lobo o simplemente dejarlo por la paz, que se aburra de mí y mi rechazo y se busque a otra chica más buena, bella pero que sobre todo sea libre y pueda estar con él sin ninguna atadura.


	7. Oportunidad al amor

Pov. Jane

La decisión estaba tomada y no había nada que mi hiciera cambiarla, ya estaba decidido me daría una oportunidad con el lobo, el destino había sido el encargado de juntarnos y fue el mismo el que quiso que estuviéramos juntos.

Estaba agradecida con los Vulturi pero nada ni nadie harían que cambiara mi perspectiva. Muy temprano salí a buscarlo al bosque pero aún no estaba, únicamente se podía escuchar el sonido del viento soplar por los árboles, espero paciente en una vieja banca donde él había estado la primera vez que lo conocí, aún recuerdo ese día, aquella tez morena con ojos rasgados saludarme a lo lejos, era tan encantador por el simple hecho de aguantar los terribles dolores que le causaba, creo que lo empezaba a querer hasta un cierto punto de no poder vivir sin él.

Pov. Seth

Cada día me convencía mas que la chica jamás iba a aceptarme, era tan dura, tan fría, parecía no tener sentimientos, o bueno no dejarlos muy en claro a los demás, por la mañana fui a pagar todo lo relacionado con mi pequeña vivienda y al terminar con eso opte por ir al bosque, tal vez y ella se tomara la molestia de ir…

Al llegar al lugar donde siempre la encontraba me di cuenta que había sido ella quien se me había adelantado esta vez, parecía esperar paciente, estaba sentada en la vieja banca de madera del bosque, su cabello, a diferencia de las otras veces esta ocasión estaba suelto y volaba con el aire, su olor hacia que me volviera loco a kilómetros, fui acercándome con cautela, lo menos que quería ahora era que ella se fuera, al estar a menos de un metro de sus espaldas camine aún más despacio hasta quedar completamente detrás de ella, toque sus hombros y solo espere que ese dolor invadiera mi cuerpo… pero no, esta vez ella no había hecho absolutamente nada, únicamente me miro a los ojos y sonrió.

-Lobo –volvió a sonreír nuevamente

-¿Jane? –dije cuestionándome el por qué ella no actuaba como las otras veces -¿Por qué no me atacas?

-Estoy consciente que tu no me quieres hacer daño, así que porque causártelo yo, decidí que podemos ser amigos, claro si tú lo guardas como un secreto –estaba vez se veía rara no estaba seguro si era la verdadera Jane pero su idea de resultaba interesante

-Acepto –extendí mi mano para con ella –Ah y llámame Seth si deseas –sonreí

Su mano era tan suave y tan fría. Esa tarde había sido una de las mejores de toda mi existencia, jamás me la había pasado tan bien con alguien, al principio Jane parecía un poco tímida pero después había asimilado todo y parecía que por primera vez estaba disfrutando de su vida como vampiro, ella había hecho conmigo lo que Edward con Bella pero estaba vez yo era el que iba en sus espaldas, había explorado montañas y animales, por mi parte le mostré a mi lobo interior y me convertí frente a ella, parecía que le había dado rabia pero se había dado cuenta que estábamos bien, la invite a pasear arriba de mí y ella acepto, subimos a unas colinas a apreciar el atardecer y ella me mostro como su piel brillaba con el sol, cuando la noche cayo ella se puso un poco preocupada y se tuvo que ir rápido pero eso si se despidió dejando un pequeño beso muy muy cerca de mi labio.

Pov. Jane

Al principio no estaba muy convencida de lo que estaba haciendo pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que era lo que yo quería, vivir mi vida con Seth, fue curioso porque por primera vez estuve sonriendo y disfrutando de mi vida como inmortal, pasamos toda la tarde paseando y riendo, el me conto que hace tiempo había perdido a su padre y yo por mi parte le conté tan solo un poco de mi triste pasado y mi aburrida vida con los Vulturi.

No había duda alguna estaba enamorada de Seth…


	8. En problemas

Pov. Jane

Conforme pasaban los días yo me sentía más feliz al lado de Seth, es cierto que me gustaría que nuestra relación no fuera un secreto, pero si haría eso entonces debería asumir todo consecuencia, como yo era de gran utilidad para los Vulturi entonces todo el peso de su furia caería en Seth, pero eso no era algo que tuviese que preocuparme, nadie nos veía en el bosque, el me ayudaba a controlar mi sed y poco a poco ir bebiendo sangre animal, claro está que si seguía haciendo eso mis ojos cambiarían de color, lo que por ningún motivo podía permitir para no levantar sospechas.

Hoy habíamos optado por vernos a medio día puesto que en la tarde no habría oportunidades de que se diera nuestro encuentro, Aro me había pedido que estuviera al pendiente de los turistas humanos que cada semana venían aquí para ser devorados, como no me quedaba opción termine por acceder.

Cuando llegue con Seth lo note un poco extraño, más bien no era el si no el clima que podía respirarse a nuestro alrededor, algo me decía que alguien estaba cerca de nosotros observándonos, él se puso muy nervioso y a la vez serio pero para no angustiarme no me comento nada de lo que sucedía.

Pov. Samantha

Los días nublados había llegado a Inglaterra cosa que no me agradaba en lo absoluto así que como toda buena nómada había tomado la decisión de emigrar al sureste y de paso hacerle una visita a la muy querida realeza vampírica Vulturi.

Mientras exploraba los tupidos bosques italianos de la zona me di cuenta de un olor realmente desagradable, algo que provoco un ardor en mi nariz, era algo que nunca en mi vida podía olvidar, y como hacerlo después de aquella guerra que nuestra especie había tenido con esos asquerosos perros, el olor parecía estar muy lejano pero mientras más caminaba parecía aumentar, un maldito lobo estaba cerca, eso era un crimen, rondar territorios que no le pertenecen, escale de prisa un árbol para ver si me percataba de donde venía dicho aroma pero todo era inútil así que tendría que seguir a mi nariz, olfateaba con si fuese yo el perro siguiendo ese asqueroso olor, creo que había dado con ese lobo.

Cuando llegue a la colina más alta olfatee una banca donde parecería haber estado y si mi nariz no me fallaba había dado con esa asquerosa criatura, asome la cabeza por unos arbustos y quede en shock al apreciar lo que estaba frente de mí… La malvada Jane Vulturi besándose con ese lobo, esto era algo muy grave que sin duda merecía la muerte, esta era la oportunidad para vengar a mi familia, la cual fue asesinada a manos de esa maldita mujer.

Sin hacer ruido alguno me di la vuelta y de inmediato de una forma bastante rápida me dirigi al castillo de los Vulturi, yo debía reportar este crimen que no iba a pasar desapercibido ante los Vulturi, y menos iban a permitir que Jane les viera la cara de estúpidos.

Tras unos largos kilómetros de camino di con la ubicación exacta de él tan enorme castillo real Vulturi, como siempre el sin sentimientos de Félix vino a recibirme

-Samantha creí que habías sido desterrada de aquí desde hace muchas décadas

-No estoy para bromas, quiero saber dónde está Jane -dije queriendo quitar sus manos de encima

-Ella debe estar en su cuarto, largo si no quieres ocasionarte problemas -me tomo de los brazos queriéndome sacar

-¡Tengo que reportar un crimen del que acabo de ser testigo! -grite forcejando a Félix

En cuanto dije la palabra crimen Aro iba saliendo del templo donde pasaba la mayor parte del día checando que todas las leyes estuviesen en orden

-Félix -volteo a verlo pero a la vez sin dejar de verme -suelta a la bella Samantha… Dime querida ¿qué es ese crimen del que acabas de ser testigo? -hizo la seña para que pasara al frente y así poder leer mi mente

Lentamente camine hasta él y le di mi mano, el comenzó a darse cuenta de todo lo que yo sabía y sin previo aviso me soltó

-¡ESO ES UN CRIMEN! -grito muy enojado aventándome contra la pared


	9. Problemas con los Vulturi

Pov. Jane

Luego de verme con Seth y lograr llegar al castillo sana y salva decidí pasar a mi habitación para que Aro no fuese a sospechar nada, al llegar a mi habitación me sorprendió demasiado ver a Alec esperarme sentado en uno de los viejos sofás que decoraban la alcoba.

-¡Jane! –exclamo exaltado

-¿Qué sucede Alec? –lo mire un poco desconcertada

-Debes irte ahora mismo del castillo

-¿Por qué, que está pasando hermano? –pregunte aún más confundida

-Ellos saben tu secreto y están planeando tu castigo

-¿Mi secreto? –lo miré captando de que se trataba todo eso

-Samantha Cleverland estuvo hace unas horas aquí y le conto a Aro que te vio en el bosque con un lobo, bien sabes que eso es un crimen y se castiga con la muerte, debes irte ahora mismo Jane vete, yo ya me encargue de Félix y Dimitri –tomo mi mano y me miro serio

-Debemos irnos Alec, tú debes venir conmigo –apreté su mano

-No Jane, tú debes ser feliz, anda vete que yo estaré bien –soltó mi mano y se aparto

De inmediato y con mucho dolor salí del castillo y me dirigí al bosque, tenía que dar con el paradero de Seth de inmediato él y yo teníamos que irnos de aquí antes de que Aro se diera cuenta que ya no estaba.

Pov. Seth

Algo me decía que las cosas no estaban del todo bien respecto a Jane, no quería perderla era lo más lindo e importante que tenía en mi vida.

Aproveche toda la tarde para quedarme por el bosque y rondar la zona, tenía un presentimiento y valía mas prevenir y asegure que no era nada malo, al darme cuenta que todo estaba bien regrese al lugar donde Jane y yo solíamos encontrarnos, comencé a guardar las cosas de acampar en el viejo coche que había conseguido casi estaba acabando pero a lo lejos vi el cabello rubio de Jane ondearse con el viento, ella venían corriendo muy a prisa y parecía que había pasado algo, me puse de pie y espere a que la chica llegara.

-¿Pasa algo linda? –la mire tomándola de sus hombros

-Ellos saben todo Seth van a matarme

-Pero que dices, eso no puede ser cierto ¿quién les dijo?

-Una nómada a la cual yo hace años mate a toda su familia, ellos cometieron un crimen, crearon un ejército de neófitos para una guerra y yo tuve que acabar con todos ellos, esta es su venganza –la pobre Jane parecía sentir miedo en verdad

-Tranquila hermosa no dejare que ellos te hagan daño, tenemos que salir de inmediato de aquí

-¿A dónde iremos? –pregunto muy asustada

-A Forks –respondí

-No ahí están los Cullen ellos pueden decirle a Aro donde estamos

-Ellos no harán eso, tenlo por seguro, es más pediré ayuda a la familia Cullen –sonreí y luego la lleve hasta el coche

Conduje a mi departamento, aliste algunas cosas y después me dirigí al aeropuerto, teníamos que tomar el vuelo más rápido a Forks, de lo contrario ellos se percatarían de nuestro paradero y mucho más por mi olor.

El vuelo más próximo a Washington era en dos horas, teníamos que esperar aquí dos malditas horas, en esas dos horas era muy probable de que los Vulturi salieran con todos sus rastreadores a buscarnos, lo que me consolaba era que el lugar estaba lleno de personas mortales las cuales ayudaban mucho con el olor de su sangre, que según Jacob volvía locos a los vampiros, y vaya que sí, Jane estaba apretando muy fuerte el plástico de las sillas para controlar su sed.

-Tranquila mi amor estaremos bien –la abrece

Pov. Alec

Después de que Jane se fuera del castillo volví hasta donde se encontraban Félix y Dimitri y deje en paz sus emociones, ellos muy desconcertados pero a la vez enojados me miraron y no les quedo más que retirarse, Aro salió bastante furioso del que era su lugar preferido de trabajo acompañado de Samantha, cuando me vi de inmediato me llamo

-¿Alec sabes donde esta Jane?

-No lo sé Aro –lo miré

-¿Estás seguro? –me hizo la seña que siempre hacia para que la gente fuera hasta él y pudiera leer su mente

Me dirigí a él y le di mi mano, logre concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera Jane ni nada relacionado con ella, después de un rato se alejó de mí y me miro a los ojos, eso en realidad me ponían nervioso pero me mostraba lo menos nervioso posible hacia él.

-Perfecto Alec –sonrió y se alejo


	10. La nueva Jane

Pov. Jane

1 Semana después

Todo parecía haber dado un giro de 360 grados, ahora todo era muy diferente en mi vida, por primera vez me sentía libre y estaba gozando de mi eternidad, nunca imagine estar conviviendo con lobos ni mucho menos con los que hasta hace unas semanas eran mis peores enemigos, Los Cullen, al principio era todo muy raro y parecía que ni a ellos ni a mi nos agradaba la idea de vivir bajo el mismo techo, pero conforme paso el tiempo al parecer ellos aceptaron que yo me uniera a ellos, tenía mi propia habitación que era mucho más moderna que la anterior, pero eso no era lo que más importaba si no que ahora estaba al lado del amor de mi vida Seth.

-¿Jane crees que podamos pasar? –dijo la voz chillona de Alice Cullen al otro lado de la puerta

-Seguro, adelante –respondí ante su petición

Ella y Jaslice, su hija adoptiva la cual era inmortal como Renesmee, pasaron a la habitación, ambas tenían un par de bolsas cada una, luego de ponerlas en la cama comenzaron a sacar y unas cuantas cosas que para mí era desconocida

-¿Qué van a hacer con todas esas cosas? –pregunté extrañada

-Sin ofender pero tu atuendo es horripilante, si vas vivir con nosotros no podemos permitir que tengas un aspecto feo, vamos a arreglarte, hemos comprado algunas cosas esperemos que te agraden –sonrió Jaslice

-Escuchen llevo más de trescientos años con este aspecto en verdad sería raro si lo cambio de la noche a la mañana –intente justificarme con tal de que no me pusieran toda esa ropa reveladora

-Tonterías nunca es tarde para un cambio –rio Alice tomando un cepillo y acercándose a mí

-En serio no me agrada… -bufe pero antes de terminar ambas chicas ya estaban cepillando mi cabello

Primero comenzaron por mi cabello, mientras la hija de Alice lo cepillaba ella escogía un atuendo de toda la ropa que estaba sobre el sofá, cortaron mis uñas y depilaron mis cejas, delinearon mis ojos y pintaron mis uñas con un esmalte rojo como el de mis ojos, también pintaron un poco mis labios pero no mucho, al terminar me pidieron que entrase al baño y me vistiera con la ropa que Alice había elegido, unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros al igual que una blusa larga de color azul acompañada de una abrigo oscuro y una bufanda.

Pov. Seth

Ayer que hable con Alice dijo que me tenía un sorpresa respecto a Jane, así que me fui a la casa de los Cullen desde muy temprano, llevaba ya un rato esperándola pero al parecer ella aún no estaba lista, mientras ella terminaba con dicha sorpresa yo esperaba en la sala al lado de Jacob y Renesmee, todas parecía saber de qué se traba menos yo, golpeaba una tras otra vez el suelo con mi pie escuchando el molesto sonar del reloj, todos estaban muy callados, o bueno eso simulaban ya que Renesmee seguido se aconsejaba con Jacob y ambos reían en un tono discreto.

-¡Listo! –exclamo Alice bajando las escaleras con Jaslice, su hija

Todos asombrados se pusieron de pie para mirar que había pasado con Jane, ambas chicas bajaron y se unieron a nosotros

-Listo Jane ya puedes bajar –dijo Alice

Lleve mi vista hasta las escaleras y vi como bajaba mi amada Jane más bella de lo común, su cabello suelto y cepillado, su cara maquillada y sobre todo se veía más bella sin esa horrenda y anticuada ropa oscura, bajo hasta mí y fue inevitable darle un beso en sus dulces y suaves labios, parecía que todos estaban felices, pues yo lo era y como no serlo con una chica como Jane.

Luego de que todos volvieran a sus respectivas cosas yo y Jane quedamos solos en la sala de los Cullen, era un poco extraño así que la invite a la cabaña de la manada, el lugar donde siempre pasábamos los momentos más felices y divertidos con la manada.

El clima era un poco romántico y no había absolutamente nadie aquí, invite a pasar a Jane a la cabaña, ambos comenzamos a platicar para romper el hielo, ya que ella parecía estar un poco nerviosa, luego de ese silencio absoluto se me ocurrió acercarme a ella y robarle un beso, lo que no contaba es que ella correspondería, siguió mi beso y me fue inevitable aumentarlo de nivel…


	11. Aliada Vulturi

Pov. Aro

Lo que se me había reflejado mientras leía la mente de Alec no tenía perdón, él había sido quien nos había traicionado diciéndole a Jane que nosotros planeábamos un castigo muy duro para ella, en estos momentos no sabía qué hacer con él, si simplemente pasarle por alto esto o matarlo lo antes posible, tenía que actuar bien pues el chico era de suma ayuda para los Vulturi si una guerra se desataba, tenía que buscar donde diablos estaba metida Jane y quienes los habían ayudado a huir, el peso de la ley vampírica caería sobre ella y no íbamos a tener compasión ante ella ni sus poderes.

-Aro –pronuncio en un tono leve la simpática Samantha

-¿Qué es lo que pasa querida? –pregunte con voz seria

-¿Has sabido algo sobre Jane?

-No en lo absoluto, no sé nada de ella ni de ese apestoso lobo

-Tengo una hipótesis me encantaría que la escucharas –sonrió y me miro

-¿De qué se trata hermosa? –voltee a verla serio

-Antes de que te la diga tienes que prometerme algo –elevo el tono y me miro

-Tu bien sabes que a mí no me gustan las condiciones, ¡LO SABES! –la estruje a mí y tomándola del cuello le aclare, pero ella me podría ser de suma utilidad así que tenía que darle lo que ella quería, o tal vez no

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Samantha? –la solté e intente comportarme

-Si yo doy con el paradero de Jane tú tienes que prometerme que me darás un lugar en la guardia, pero no cualquier lugar, yo quiero tomar el lugar de Jane –se acomodó el cuello

Sin duda su condición fue sumamente graciosa para mí que no pude evitar reírme, cuando termine de reír entraron en mi esas ganas de matarla ahora mismo pero no podía permitirme, o al menos no ahora, intente aclarar las cosas y solo sonreí

-Acepto –le dije dando mi mano para cerrar el "trato"

-Entonces solo quiero dos semanas en ese tiempo yo voy a volver con información de suma importancia para ti –aclaro

Pov. Seth

Yo y Jane habíamos pasado una noche muy linda y de suma importancia para los dos, fue el día en que nuestros cuerpos y almas se juntaron para ser ahora solamente uno, los problemas parecía que se había acabado y todo se tornaba de paz, Jane se veía más feliz que nunca y desde ahora los vampiros y los lobos éramos amigos, cuando comenzó a amanecer y abrí los ojos pude observarla como me miraba fijamente con sus lindos ojos rojos clavados en los míos

-¿Pasa algo mi amor? –la mire y acaricie su rostro

-No nada, solo que todo parece un sueño hecho realidad, sabes jamás creí que yo iba poder sonreír alguna vez en mi vida y ahora veo que lo que más desea se ha vuelto una realidad

-Eres muy linda lo sabes, estoy tan feliz que podamos estar juntos sin ningún problema a nuestro alrededor

Me volví a acercar a ella despacio, con ambas manos tome su par de mejillas y las acaricie, después de eso roce sus labios con los míos…

Pov. Samantha

1 Semana Después

Había llegado al lugar donde creía que provenía todo, Washington, después de bajar del avión le pedí al taxi que me llevara al hotel más cercano al bosque, solo esperaba que la torpe e insensata Alice Cullen no se diera cuenta que estaba cerca de ellos ya que todo se me vendría abajo, cuando el taxi me dejo en el hotel comencé a planear todo, algo se me tenía que ocurrir para saber si el lobo con el que había visto a Jane pertenecía a la manada de Washington, comencé a hacer memoria y recordé que los Cullen se llevaban muy bien con los lobos asi que si yo iba con ellos tal vez y me podrían dar información, ¡pero que estoy diciendo! Ellos jamas me iban a apoyar al contrario ellos apoyaban a los lobos, era capaz de hacer todo lo que fuera posible contal de tener un lugar estable con la guardia.


	12. Interesante noticia

Pov. Samantha

Durante toda una semana estuve buscando pruebas respecto a aquel lobo, su mirada estaba clavada en mi memoria era imposible de olvidar aquella tez morena y esas cejas pobladas, esos ojos medio rasgados y ese olor tremendamente horroroso.

Tenía que encontrar las pruebas necesarias en menos de tres días de lo contrario mi lugar con la guardia jamás estaría asegurado, seguía cerca de la casa de los Cullen pero aparentemente todo estaba en orden, solo observaba como Edward y su esposa entraban y salían de la casa al igual que la simplona de Alice Cullen.

Pov. Alice

Era una mañana tranquila, la familia estaba unida en la sala, Jacob y Renesmee jugaban en la alfombra mientras que Bella y Edward se coqueteaban el uno al otro en el sofá más extenso, por mi parte estaba al lado de mi querido Jasper sin estar haciendo nada, todo parecía estar tranquilo y pareciera que Jane ya se estaba integrando a nuestra familia, toda la tarde de ayer la lleve a cazar, al principio parecía como si no quisiera hacerlo pero cuando observo a un gigantesco oso las ganas de beber su sangre vinieron a su cuerpo, ahora estaba apartada de todos ocupando un lugar en el comedor, parecía que extrañaba a Seth.

-¿Todo bien Jane? –preguntó Carlisle

-Si todo en orden Carlisle –respondió asintiendo la rubia

-¿Es que acaso extrañas a tu lobo? –pronuncio mi hermosa Jaslice caminando a la sala

-Un poco –respondió Jane

-No te preocupes el prometió que estaría aquí muy temprano –alego Jacob

Justo cuando Jacob terminó de decir todas las palabras en mi mente vi la silueta de una mujer subida en el frondoso árbol de frente vigilando la casa por un buen tiempo, a lo lejos vi como el coche de Seth con lentitud se adentraba al bosque y al estar frente a la casa el bajaba, la chica que vigilaba se sorprendía y se iba de prisa.

-Tienen que llamar a Seth alguien nos está espiando –dije muy preocupada

-¿Una visión? –dijo Jane acercándose a mi

-Así es, y al parecer esa chica no tiene buenas intenciones

-Samantha… -dijo Jane agachando la cabeza

-¿Samantha? –pregunto Carlisle

-Si Samantha Cleverland, es nomada inglesa, pertenecía al aquelarre de las ingles antes de la primera guerra mundial

-Por supuesto que el recuerdo, cabellos rojos, ojos grandes –de una forma de sorpresa se exalto Carlisle

-Ella fue quien me acuso con los Vulturi, no me sorprendiera si ahora ella es quien nos vigila –dijo Jane

-¿Y por qué no vamos a correrla? –propuso Emmett

-Creo que debemos salir a ver qué es lo que quiere –dije

-Así es –corroboro Edward

Todos salimos de inmediato pero parecía que todo había sido inútil, Seth ya estaba estacionando su coche, bajo del auto muy feliz en busca de Jane, pero al ver nuestras caras de angustia de inmediato se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó

-Aguarden debemos buscar a esa chica ahora –dijo Carlisle

Todos salimos muy veloces en busca de esa mujer pero ninguno pudo dar con ella, buscamos entre árboles, cuevas incluso fuimos hasta la Push pero parecía que se había fugado con la información que ella necesitaba.

Pov. Samantha

Las cosas no pudieron suceder mejor, tenía la información que quería, los Cullen conocían al lobo y al parecer estaban cuidando de Jane, esta información debía llegar a Aro de lo contrario mi lugar en la guardia no sería seguro, aparte tenía que salir de esta asquerosa ciudad de inmediato de modo que los Cullen no me encontraran.

1 SEMANA DESPUÉS

Al llegar a la hermosa tierra Italiana lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer fue ir de inmediato con la realeza vampírica de la que sería parte desde el día de hoy, estaba muy emocionada ocuparía el lugar de la maldita Jane por fin.

Cuando llegue al castillo me encontré con el odioso Alec Vulturi, me veía bastante mal

-¿Sucede algo querido Alec?

-Mejor cállate –dijo el

-Sé que debes estar enojado conmigo por acusar a tu insensata hermanita pero sabes que no hay más razones para odiarnos y menos ahora que soy de la guardia

-¿Qué eres de qué? –dijo muy tenso

-Como lo oyes soy la suplente de Jane Vulturi o es decir Jane Cullen –reí y camino hasta donde estaba Aro

-Aro –sonreí al verlo

-Samantha –sonrió ¿Acaso tienes buenas noticias para mí?

-Así es –lo mire sin dejar de sonreír

-Ven entra –señalo el viejo y terrorífico lugar donde amaba estar el líder Vulturi

Luego de entrar el cerro las puertas y se puso cómodo en una de las viejas sillas que ahí había

-Y dime, que es lo que pasa

-El lobo con el que Jane huyo efectivamente es de la manada de Forks

-¿Pero qué dices? –muy enojado se puso de pie

-Eso no es todo, los lobos tienen aliados, es ahí donde Jane vive

-¿De qué aliados hablas?

-Los Cullen están de parte de los lobos, incumpliendo nuevamente las leyes vampíricas

-Esos desgraciados van a pagar caro por este error

-Si como sea, ¿recuerdas que tu prometiste que ocuparía el lugar de Jane?

-Si claro que lo recuerdo

-¿Y qué hay de eso entonces? –sonreí

-Sobre eso, a mí no me gusta que simples plebeyas vengan hacia los amos queriendo retar lo sabes y creo que tu no cumpliste esa regla hermosa –camino hasta mi espalda y comenzó a besar mi cuello

-No entiendo Aro –dije algo tensa

-Pobre Samantha… -Aro comenzó a besarme pero conforme me besaba sujetaba con fuerzas mi cabeza esto sujeto iba a matarme y yo no podía hacer nada para evitar eso…


End file.
